


The Fallen Angel of the Institute

by banquos_ghost



Series: Mad About The Boy [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game Spoilers, Masturbation, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Institute... the end of Nora's quest for her son.  The start of the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shaun

**Author's Note:**

> Continues where part 6 finished

Nora stood blinking, disorientated. Scared. She was still alive. Intact. She moved her hands over her body and face, in the absence of a mirror it was a quick check. All seemed present and correct. Well, apart from the fact she'd pissed herself with fright everything was just fine. She stood for a moment, her damp crotch rapidly cooling. Fucking hell. So much for her bravery. Thank god neither MacCready or anybody else was here to witness her humiliation. She took stock of her surroundings, she was in a teleportation dock, a small circular room with a vaulted ceiling and teleportation equipment arranged around a platform. She crouched down trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Listening. Waiting. Feeling more and more self loathing rise in her as her piss soaked trousers cooled and clung to her. For a few minutes she remained frozen to the same spot. Recovering. She was happy to still be alive. Was glad of the solitude. Just her and the hum of machinery. She crept out of the teleportation chamber, wincing at the pool of urine on the platform. Well, shit happens. Come to think of it, thank god shit hadn't happened. She felt herself calm enough now to joke. Good. 

The teleportation chamber lead into a control room. This area was also eerily empty, just the flash and hum of lights and the green glow of a terminal. She remembered that MacCready had promised Sturges he would try and hack into a computer and download the network details. She snorted back laughter. MacCready hack into a computer? The only way he'd have done that was with a handsaw. Her eyes scanned the perimeter of the room. No CCTV in evidence. She found a small closet containing a little sink and bucket that must belong to the janitor. Feeling vulnerable and stupid she cleaned herself up as quickly and as thoroughly as she could with some water, rags and a small lump of soap. She rummaged around in her rucksack for some clothes that she knew were packed in there. Unfortunately they belonged to MacCready and he was of a much slimmer build than Nora. She struggled to pull the ragged old trousers up, and hoped the buttons wouldn't burst or the seams rip. Once she was satisfied that they would be up to the job she dumped her soiled clothes in the janitor's cupboard.

As ill-fitting and unflattering as MacCready's trousers were they reminded her of her absent lover and she gained some courage. She took advantage of the calm and explored the terminal. Loading the holotape that Sturges had stuffed in the kit bag she followed the instructions he'd preloaded on the tape. The tape had been created with MacCready in mind; it had been the original plan for him to infiltrate the Institute, not Nora. Sturges' instructions flashed white on the green screen as the tape clicked into place:  
_'Right you got as far as this MacCready. Well done I'm impressed......'_  
Nora smiled with affection for Sturges. She followed the rest of the instructions, removed the tape and stowed it in her bag. If she ever got back to Sanctuary Hills safely Sturges would have plenty to get his teeth in to. 

Right. Now what? She was like a rodent trapped in a cage. Circling the perimeter looking for a way out. There were doors but the locks were too sophisticated to pick. Nora had had extravagant visions of herself battling through legions of synths and Institute weaponry. Not being locked in some service room. This was about as glorious and heroic as hiding under the stairs. Except of course a courser could teleport in at any given time. Realising this she only had one course of action. Hide and wait. Follow the returning courser out of these rooms into the belly of the Institute. As a plan it was a crock of shite but there were no other options. She had rations. She could last a couple of days if needs be. 

Nora jumped as a PA system crackled into life. 'Hello...' _What the hell?_ 'I wondered if you might make it here, you're quite resourceful...I'm known as Father; the Institute is under my guidance...I know why you're here. I'd like to discuss things with you face-to-face. Please step into the elevator.'

She listened to the message, obviously the Institute had known she was here all along. There was probably some CCTV monitor somewhere with people gathered round enjoying a belly laugh at her expense. The disembodied voice directed her to an elevator and the previously impenetrable doors opened. 

The voice continued in a soothing monotone as the elevator descended. 'I can only imagine what you've heard, what you think of us..I'd like to show you that you may have... the wrong impression...Welcome to the Institute'

The voice continued to extol the virtues of the Institute, but Nora couldn't concentrate on it. She was too busy taking in the sights spread out before her from her vantage point in the glass elevator.

She was dazzled. White light and shiny metallic surfaces everywhere. The glass lift was descending into another world. A sci-fi world, full of lab coat clad figures going about their business. It was unreal. A movie. The lift stopped and she left and followed the only route available to her. The disembodied voice continued to guide her 'You are here for a specific, very personal reason. You are here for your son'. _No shit, Sherlock..._. She continued walking slowly through blue and yellow metallic corridors, still cautious, looking for hazards every few paces. This could be an ambush, could be anything. She wouldn't allow herself to be lulled into complacency.

Another elevator, not glass this time so all she could tell was that it was heading upwards. The doors opened directly into what appeared to be living quarters and Nora gasped. Shaun, he was there, in a small room enclosed with glass. Right in front of her. She recognised her son from Kellogg's memories. Emotion ran wild in her. She banged on the glass, her voice wailing and keening 'Shaun... Shaun..' She fiddled with the buttons that controlled the door into the room, but the door wouldn't open.

A metallic space age room. A cell. Shaun...  
'Yes, I'm Shaun'.  
The boy could see her, he didn't seem alarmed, or concerned. Instead he coolly questioned her. 'Who are you?'

'Shaun, it's me, I'm your mom..open the door.'

The boy's eyes opened wide in alarm, 'I don't know you, go away..Help, help, Father help!'

Nora shouted through the glass 'Shaun, Shaun I'm your mom, let me in, please...'

Shaun became more and more distressed, screaming for 'Father'.

Nora saw herself reflected in the glass and it hit her. She was a wild woman. A monster in this place of scientific cleanliness. A dirty screaming Wastelander. An intruder in borrowed trousers. A horrible stranger. No wonder Shaun screamed. Her reflection had a similar effect on her, it terrified her. She withdrew from the cell, her hands shaking, reaching out in placatory calming gestures to Shaun. 

Shaun continued screaming for help. His screams of distress cut through Nora. Why was everything so fucked up? This was not what her and the Sanctuary Hills co-planners had envisaged. In their naïveté they had assumed a heroic fight and rescue of a grateful Shaun. Now what? Supposing she could even get to him what was she going to do? Carry him screaming and crying from here into the Wastelands? He would hate her. See her as the enemy and given the circumstances she didn't blame him. 

A door swished open and an old man entered the room. He was like an angel. Dazzling whiteness. His lab coat, his teeth, his hair, his beard. White, so white that his hair hinted at blue in the bright light. Maybe she had died in the teleporter and this was a sick God's idea of heaven or hell, and this was one of his angels. 

The 'angel' spoke and it was the same voice that had lead her to the elevator. He addressed Shaun, 'Shaun, recall code s9-23 Recall Code Cirrus.' Shaun immediately stopped shouting and his head dropped as if he were asleep. Nora collapsed into a chair, overwhelmed. The man's face registered concern and he ushered her into the adjoining chamber. She sat down gingerly on a sofa, and recollected her thoughts while the man remembered his manners and fixed her a drink. 

'Shaun...' Nora weakly spoke her son's name, looking at the boy in the cell. She hadn't registered anything the old man said. She continued to stare through the doorway into the cell where Shaun stood unmoving, head stooped. The old man had placed her son in a catatonic state. How? Why? 

The old man had persisted in talking, eventually Nora had no choice but to listen, though her eyes never left the unmoving figure of the small boy in the next room. As the man spoke Nora listened in disbelief. This old man was Shaun, her son? The small boy was a synth? She looked closely at the old man's face... yes, she could see it now. Traces of her own face, of Nate's face. Her son. He called himself 'Father'. She supposed she should feel _something_. Maybe she should initiate a hug with this stranger. She had never felt less like hugging someone. Waves of revulsion flooded through her as Father confessed that he had intentionally released her, knowing she would go after Kellogg and the synth version of Shaun. In the next breath he was waxing lyrical about how messed up the surface world was. The same world he had knowingly released his grieving, vulnerable mother into. It would appear that other people's lives were one big scientific experiment for him. 

He lead her back into the room containing the synth Shaun as he explained about the project that had resulted in this incredibly lifelike synth child. Nora reached out longingly towards the boy, her hands stroking the glass. It was strange. She had passively accepted all the old man said to her but the way he winced and made a moue of distaste at the dirty marks her fingers made on Shaun's cell inflamed her like nothing else since she'd arrived in this place. _Who the hell did this kidnapper and murderer think he was to look down on her? Well fuck him. Fuck him and all who sailed in him._

'I'd like you to meet the divisional heads first before we speak further; Dr Fillmore in Facilities, Dr Ayo in the SRB, Dr Holdren in Bioscience, and finally Dr Li in Advanced Systems..Meet them and then we can discuss what comes next..'

The last thing Nora wanted was to go round the Institute making polite small talk with a group of scientist bigwigs. She had come here with adrenaline pumping ready to fight for her son. Now she had found him and her world was shattered. She was tired, so very tired. All she really wanted to do was to go back home to Sanctuary Hills and digest this information, and discuss with MacCready and Preston just what the hell she was going to do now.

'I'll arrange a change of clothes and a clean up for you...mother' Shaun gestured at her general state of disarray in disgust.

'No thank you. I'm fine like this.' Nora would have dearly loved a shower and a change of clothes but she wasn't going to be dictated to or manipulated like a rag doll. This was her. Take it or leave it.

'But you can't meet the divisional Heads like that ..' He gestured at her filthy, ragged, borrowed trousers. 

'Fine. I won't meet them then..'

'But... Surely you can't want to go back without even looking around. You have a home here now mother with me...' 

'Woah..hold on a minute. a home.. I already have a home. OK, I'll look around, meet the Heads but then I'm going back to my real home..'

'Have it you own way then, if you must go and meet the Heads like that...smelling like that....' Shaun's jovial calm manner was starting to become strained. He'd obviously planned this little meeting down to the last detail but Nora wasn't playing her part as expected and his mask was slipping. What the hell would Shaun have done if MacCready had come in her stead as originally planned? 

Nora took a few more moments composing herself on Shaun's sofa. She needed to let things sink in before she could meet more new people. Her brain was racing, desperately trying to process the surroundings and the revelations. Once she had sufficiently gathered herself together she left Shaun's quarters. 

Her tour of the Institute was a blur. She visited each department, barely able to make coherent speech. The department Heads were probably deeply disappointed by Shaun's mother, she was a shambling figure dressed in old rags. They made it pretty obvious they only tolerated her presence out of loyalty for Shaun. Once Dr Li had implanted a courser chip in Nora's PipBoy she felt a surge of relief. She'd be able to leave this place whenever she chose now without having to ask Shaun's permission or approval.

After getting lost a few times in the maze of spiral stairs and corridors Nora eventually found her way back to Shaun's quarters. 

'Now you've had the chance to see the Institute first hand what do you think?' Shaun sat back in his seat, obviously expecting praise.

'First things first, how do I get back to the surface?' Nora refused to pander to his ego.

'The same way you got in of course. You may come and go as you please. You have a home and a role here. I would very much like you to stay so I can get to know you better.'

'And what about my friends? Am I supposed to just forget about them and leave them behind?' 

'Friends...?! Oh come now mother, I understand one has to adapt to survive but now you've been here you must see the surface for what it really is? Any friends you may have made will have been opportunistic Wastelanders looking for a meal ticket. However, if you insist on returning your familiarity with the Wasteland and it's people could be useful to the Institute. You are uniquely placed to assist the Institute..'

'And how can I assist Shaun? Enlighten me...'

'I want you to see how dangerous a rogue synth can be, a rogue synth has taken over the raider gang at Libertalia. I'd like you to meet the courser that has been dispatched to show you how we deal with rogue synths, you should get moving many people are in danger and a delay could cost lives..'

 _... And there it is..._ Nora's mouth twisted in a cynical sneer. 'OK. I'll meet your courser. Give him a hand. Happy?'

Shaun raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. 'I am happy you have decided to give me a fair trial, yes. You could be of great help to our cause'

'So. Just so we're clear. You want me to be your Wasteland's gopher now Kellogg is no longer in the picture?' Nora spat the words back at Shaun 

'Well, I wouldn't put it like that...'

 _No... You'd dress it up in some fancy scientific justification..._ thought Nora, though she didn't deign to reply, just nodded and looked at Shaun.

Shaun's face conveyed nothing but the superiority and smug condescension she'd come to identify as the hallmark of all his interactions. _Look at him_ she thought. _He thinks he's so damn clever. Writing off every person in the Commonwealth with a wave of his hand. Hiding down here in his rat hole hoarding knowledge. Building synthetic slaves to be as similar to humans as possible. Then, when they finally became as human as it was possible to be and develop their own free will he unleashes the hounds to hunt them down._ She felt nothing but anger and shame that this asshole was her flesh and blood. 

Nora decided to do the very thing most calculated to take the complacent look from Shaun's face. She walked over and gave him a bear hug, hoping that she'd leave dirty marks over his immaculate lab coat. She felt his body stiffen. She held him for a few moments before releasing him. She looked at his face, caught an expression of disgust and distaste, before he covered it back up with a mask of faux affection. 'Goodbye, son'

'Goodbye.. mother'

Nora wondered if she should follow up her hug with a kiss on the cheek but the disgust Shaun felt was mutual and she couldn't bring herself to go back into his personal space. 

Nora relayed out of the Institute as soon as she had taken her leave of Shaun.


	2. MacCready's Magic Trousers

With a crude bump and stumble Nora was back at Sanctuary Hills. All was quiet, it was early evening and life in the settlement was carrying on as normal. Brahmin packed with goods were coming down the roadway and settlers were downing tools for the evening. 

The first thought on Nora's mind, the first word on her lips...'MacCready...' where was he? She looked around, and rushed over to the house they shared in Sanctuary Hills. MacCready was sitting on the porch deep in conversation with Sturges.

Nora started to run to the house at full tilt. As she ran, MacCready looked up and saw her and started to cover ground to be with her. 

As they met on the crumbled roadway Nora jumped into MacCready's arms and he swung her around, staggering under her weight but laughing joyously. They gave each other a big sloppy kiss and MacCready let Nora drop to the ground where she stood whilst he looked her up and down, checking she was ok.

'You're back... ' he paused .. his eyes flicked down.. 'you're wearing my trousers?'

Nora laughed, 'Yes, thank you Mac, I'm fine thanks for asking...'

MacCready laughed with Nora, hysteria was overtaking both of them now, howling laughter driven by the sheer relief of seeing each other safe and well again and the sight of Nora in those trousers.

When they had both calmed down enough to be able to talk sensibly MacCready took Nora's elbow and guided her to one of the benches by the cooking fire. 'So.. what happened... Where's Shaun?'

Nora sighed... where to start? 'I found Shaun..' She sighed again. Paused.

MacCready looked askance, not wanting to rush Nora but desperate to find out what had transpired at the institute. She seemed fairly upbeat, but the lack of Shaun was somewhat concerning. MacCready prompted Nora, '...and?'

'OK, here's what happened. I got to the Institute, all was quiet. I was summoned to a room where they were keeping Shaun.'

'OK...' MacCready exhaled. 'Go on.. what happened then?'

'Well, I tried to get Shaun to go with me, thinking he was my son. Then an old man appeared and put the boy to sleep - the boy was a synth and the old man is actually my son.'

MacCready shook his head in disbelief. 'Shhhiiitt... '

'Oh, it gets better. Turns out my 60 year old son is head of the Institute, and calls himself 'Father'. The place is like the 'cult of Shaun.' The whole Institute is hellbent on sending out synths into the world to replace humans. I don't even understand what they are trying to achieve, I'm not even sure they do. I think they've been cooped up in there for so long pursuing this dream of the perfect synthetic human they have completely lost the plot.'

Sturges had made his way over to the pair of them, and Nora handed him the holotape she had downloaded at the Institute. 'There you go Sturges, see what you can do with that ...'

\------------------------------------------  
Nora washed herself and changed her clothes. After she had dinner she gathered together with MacCready, Sturges and Preston and told them everything she could about her trip to the Institute. Although she felt bone tired she wanted to tell them while her memories were fresh. Eventually she could stifle her yawns no longer. Preston and Sturges took the hint and left.

MacCready pulled Nora over to the bed and sat down behind her, massaging her back and shoulders. It was just what Nora needed. She felt so tired. Deathly tired. This had been the longest day ever. 

She exhaled a long shaky breath. Now that it was just her and MacCready she could relax. Say what she really thought. Let all her weakness out.

'So....' MacCready knew from Nora's demeanour that she was brimming full of words unsaid.

'So..' Nora felt strangely tongue tied, despite having so much that she needed to say. She had left the settlement this morning, seeking her young innocent son. Now she knew the truth; her son was a fully grown asshole, no point dressing it up in fancy words. She felt an irrational responsibility for the horror he was unleashing on the Commonwealth. 

'What happens now?' MacCready asked the question Nora had been asking herself since she had returned from the Institute. They had spent so long searching for Shaun that now they no longer had that focus they were cast adrift, without purpose. 'Do you still want to go to the Capital Wasteland with me? I suppose we could do it now you know Shaun is safe.' _Safe_ was a euphemism and they both knew it.

'I can't go now Mac. I think I know what I need to do to make the Commonwealth safer for us, for Duncan, for everybody and I'm the only person who can do it. I have to destroy the Institute, I have to betray my own son. He trusts me. I have to exploit that trust for the sake of every person in the Commonwealth.'

MacCready's eyes opened wide. 'Are you sure about this Nora? If that's what you want to do I'll support you every step of the way. But you don't have to do it. '

Nora looked at MacCready with a new steel behind her eyes. 'The difference Mac is I want to do it...I need to do it.' Her desire to atone for the sins of her son galvanised her.

'Ok, how do we start?' 

'Well, short term I agreed to go and meet this Courser at the Libertalia...' Nora held her hands up as she saw MacCready getting ready to protest. 'Look it will give us something to do, keep _Father_ on side while I decide what to do about him'

'You're taking me with you then?'

Nora turned round and hugged MacCready 'Of course I am, why the hell would you think otherwise. Unless you don't want to go?'

'Of course I want to go... Just try and stop me. I thought you'd be buddying up with this courser and I'd be surplus to requirements.'

'I am not buddying up with a courser! I want to keep Shaun on side for as long as possible. Plus look at it this way with a courser to help us we'll be able to clean up the raider camp and take everything of value easily. Think of the caps! Let's face it the courser won't be wanting a share...'

MacCready started laughing. 'Oh my god Nora... oh my god.. ' He was laughing so much tears were streaming down his face. 

'What's so funny, Mac?' Nora had started tittering herself even though she didn't get the joke. MacCready's laugh was infectious. 

'My trousers...they must have magic properties...' MacCready continued to giggle.

'What?' 

'Well, you seem to be turning into me... thinking of all the caps on the Libertalia. Hey, maybe you should keep on wearing my trousers... you might even start to shoot straight...' by this time MacCready was laughing so much the whole bed was shaking.

Nora laughed, before clouting MacCready around the head with a pillow.

'Hey... I was just saying.'

Nora reached over and pulled MacCready into a kiss. It felt so good to be home.


	3. What Goes Around...

A few days on the road had a wonderfully reinvigorating effect on Nora and MacCready. The journey to the Libertalia from Sanctuary Hills was taking them across vast swathes of the Commonwealth. They were soon back into their old routine, enjoying being together. Nora and MacCready both recognised the half built skyscraper at the same time and turned to each other, smiling shyly. 

'Do you remember this place?' MacCready nudged Nora. 'Shall we stop here. Just for old times sake?'

Nora felt a swell of relief that he had been the one to say it first. She remembered this place, of course she did, she would never forget this drab abandoned building site as long as she lived, would never forget that night when she had first taken MacCready into her bed. It was a lifetime ago, yet chronologically only a few short months. 

'What if the super mutants came back ... ?' Nora's question was a delaying tactic. She desperately wanted to go into the building, but she was torn, fearing reality would spoil her precious memories. In Nora's experience reality usually fell well short of expectations. 

'We can clear it again ... ' MacCready was insistent. He was obviously more sentimental than Nora had ever given him credit for. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

'No caps in it this time...' Nora was still unsure of the wisdom of proceeding and appealed to MacCready's love of caps to test his keenness. 

'More to life than caps..'. _but not much more_ MacCready left the final thought unsaid. The way he winked at Nora amply illustrated his unspoken qualification.

They entered the building site cautiously. All was quiet, there were no super mutants. The place appeared untouched. Reaching the uppermost floor of the structure the scene was as they had left it, two mattresses arranged around an ash filled brazier. A couple of empty whiskey bottles carelessly discarded.

'Well here we are. This is where it all started. Not exactly romantic is it?' MacCready stood on an exposed metal girder, his binoculars held to his eyes scanning the horizon for potential threats. He was so perilously near to the edge it was making Nora nervous, but MacCready seemed immune to vertigo.

'The memories are flooding back..' Nora beckoned MacCready back from his vantage point. 

'So.. You were just about to tell me how damn good I was that night...' MacCready prompted. His eyes creased at the corners as he gave a half smile, hiding his need for reassurance beneath his bravado. 

'Was I?' Nora was in charitable mood so she threw MacCready a bone. 'You were magnificent..'  
Well, he may as well take the compliment, it was the truth after all. 

Nora stared at the mattresses, mulling over the events that had occurred since that first night. Such a simple story, one love story from thousands all over the Commonwealth. It may have been the end of the world when the bombs dropped, but people still met and fell in love. Life crept on, like a weed growing up through the cracks on the pavement. It was reassuringly, heartwarmingly normal. _Once upon a time a confused and lonely vault dweller hired a fucked up mercenary. They made love. They killed bad guys. They fell in love. The end._ Except it wasn't the end, thought Nora, they still had to deal with Shaun and the Institute. Whilst Nora had been lost in thought MacCready had been loading the brazier with burnable junk. Stuffing the gaps with a few browned sheets of the Boston Bugle he lit one with his lighter and stood back admiring his handiwork as the flames caught. 

'That's right, you just stand there staring into space while I do all the work...' he chided Nora, taking her by the hand and leading her to a mattress by the brazier. It was just like the first night. _Except every little thing had changed since then._ She'd hired MacCready to help her find her son. Now her son had been found. She hadn't got what she wanted but it turned out that this mercenary was all she needed after all. Shaun really had been buried in his bunker too long if he thought the surface was a hopeless desolate place. Tonight it was the most beautiful wondrous place in the world. 

Nora breathed in the smoky evening air as MacCready handed her a cup of whiskey. He held out his glass and clinked it against her cup 'To us...' Nora echoed his toast and swallowed some of the whiskey. She was used to the strong pungent taste of the spirit now. Almost liked it. She wanted to savour the moment, this evening, this second chance at life. MacCready raised his eyes over his cup, meeting and holding her brown eyes in a long lingering stare. He placed the cup down, his lips still slick and glossy with the strong drink. Nora felt her stomach lurch. No rush. Forever started with each new moment. The light of the brazier. Even the stench of the place all transported her back to that night where she'd begged a near stranger to make love to her. She raised her finger to MacCready's lips, and traced the familiar outline with delicate precision. Leaning forward so their noses almost touched she kissed his lips gently, savouring the kick of the alcohol that lingered on them. Spreading her fingers out she flitted over his cheeks and brows with a featherlight touch. As he sighed in contentment she planted soft kisses along his temples. 

MacCready melted into the touch. He felt like putty under Nora's caresses, melting and pooling in waves of sensual pleasure. Nora knew how much he loved his hair to be played with and as she removed his hat and raked her fingers through his fluffy hair he made noises of approval. Her nails bit into his scalp with just enough force to send a frisson through him that caused his cock to stir and stiffen. 

'I want to watch you again.' MacCready had never forgotten the night when Nora was still his boss, a stranger he had spied on pleasuring herself. Tonight felt like the perfect moment to relive it.

'Uh?' Nora caught her breath, a pang of embarrassment scudded across her consciousness like a cloud on a gusty day. _This was Mac for god's sake... Mac who had seen her in every compromising situation and at her most vulnerable._ MacCready was still looking at her expectantly, she reclined on the mattress, giving a little nod of her head in affirmation of his wishes.

MacCready's lips were soft and moist as he planted kisses over her face, starting on her forehead and falling randomly like warm drops of rain before a thunder storm. She unbuttoned her trousers while her fingers crept under the dampened fabric of her panties. MacCready's next kiss fell on the back of her roaming hand and his warm breath fanned and tingled as he luxuriated in her soft musky smell. Her fingers,hidden behind the flimsy shield of her cotton panties, twitched and she gave an involuntary gasp as the sensation and throb of her clit responded to her tremulous touch. All her senses were heightened by the recollections of that first night together. The thought of MacCready's eyes on her, watching her fingers darting and stimulating under the soaking panties made her heart pound. With a fluttering touch she explored her own warm moistness, until she gave in to temptation and inserted two digits into her slit, curving them round to produce feelings almost too intense to bear. MacCready moved his fluttering kisses back up her torso, lifting her top and exposing her skin to the cool evening breeze. She pushed her head back into the mattress, gentle whimpering noises filling her throat as MacCready scattered tiny kisses over her neck and jawline. 

MacCready's erection was pressing uncomfortably against his trouser zip so he undid the fastening. His large hands stroked along the length of his cock as he feasted his eyes on Nora's abandonment. Her body was starting to judder and shake, he knew from experience how close she was to orgasm. His own arousal was overwhelming and it took all his will power to not rip Nora's clothes off and bury himself in her. She mumbled his name as her head jerked back into the mattress erratically. Instead of laying her down and fucking her as he longed to do he continued to avidly stare. One hand stroked his cock gently whilst his other palm spread over Nora's hand and pushed down gently. Her whole body was shaking and jerking involuntarily as her fingers worked in and out her pussy. He growled as he felt the borrowed shudder of her orgasm pulse through his palm and up his arm. With a sudden force and violent jerk her hips curved upwards as she shouted his name, subsiding as her breath ripped from her in hoarse fast rasping. Still trembling in the aftershock of her orgasm she withdrew her hand and rolled on her side where she clung to him, her breasts pressed against his thigh through the trouser fabric and arms flung around his waist. She planted small bites on the band of exposed flesh between the top of his trousers and his rucked up t-shirt. 

'Oh my god, Mac', she panted into his skin, barely coherent..'..oh my God...'

Her arms gripped him even more tightly to her, but he wrestled free from her grip to ease her trousers and panties down her hips, and cast them to one side. Nora shrugged her top and bra off, the borrowed light from the brazier played around her, highlighting her curves and casting her with an unearthly red light.

MacCready discarded his remaining clothes with swift fluid movements. He sat next to Nora on the mattress, his hands gently stroking her shoulders and upper arms, before ghosting over her neck with his lips. Nora took his cock in her hand, feeling an affectionate possessiveness as she grasped it. MacCready loved to see her small delicate hand curved around him, feel the softness, a contrast to his own calloused palms. With a leisurely unhurried stroke she moved her hand up and down the shaft, her other arm circling his shoulders pulling him closer to her. He was hers now and she was never going to let him go, never going to stop loving him, holding him, needing him. She brought her mouth down and swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, determined to tear groans of neediness from him. 

MacCready tangled his fingers in her hair as he savoured Nora's expert familiarity with him, her knowing tongue providing just the right amount of firm pressure to rip guttural noises from his throat. If she carried on like that for much longer he would come undone,and tonight he wanted to fuck Nora until she was hoarse from screaming his name. He gave voice to his desires in a few gabbled incoherent words, which Nora correctly interpreted. 

She released his cock from her mouth with a rush of saliva. He gathered her up in his arms, where she clung to him, her mouth glossy and reddened. He kissed her roughly, the salty taste of him still on her tongue as she responded to his kisses with equal fervour. Nora's hands raked down his back, her nails biting into the skin and she pulled away from their kiss to nip and bite at his shoulders . Nora's insistence wouldn't stop, wouldn't pause. The expectation of his cock filling her, stretching her, was already causing her to pant, delicious ripples of expectancy and waves of warmth filling her. 

She lay back on the mattress, pulling him down with her. She grasped his shoulder and her nails dug deep into his skin, scratching her desire on him. He kneeled between her legs, parting them and stopping briefly to take in the view of her swollen sex, glistening with slickness. His thumbs indented the flesh on her thighs as he opened her legs wider. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance, waiting until her voice cried out begging him to fuck her before he eased his cock slowly into her as deeply as he could feeling the warm moist walls yield and tighten around him. Nora groaned and started mumbling his name, mumbling encouragement in a way that stoked his ego and brought him to boiling point. He had intended to take her slowly, savour the moment, but before he had even started thrusting the feel of her pussy tight and moist around him had almost undone him. Her head pushed back into the pillow and the way she bit down on her bottom lip caused him to pause just to try and stop himself coming too soon. Nora pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped them tightly round him, pinning him deep within her whilst he felt her muscles tense against him. Oh god he definitely wasn't going to last if she did that. He started to pull away from her, bracing himself against the mattress. she took the hint and loosened her gripping legs. Now he had freedom to thrust, he worked his hips furiously, relishing the slapping sound of flesh on flesh with each stroke. Nora screamed, she was dizzy with feelings for MacCready, swamping her and filling her eyes with unshed tears, and as her hand returned to her sensitive nub, her orgasm hit her in huge pulsating waves. MacCready continued to thrust, his forehead glinting with perspiration his cock feeling as if it was about to explode. The sight of Nora's hand resting on her clit was enough to tip him over the edge. His eyes shut tightly, riding the moment as he came, white waves of heat exploding within him. 

MacCready lowered himself down besides Nora and kissed her cheek. He was shocked when he felt the wetness of her tears on her cheeks and her hair. _Why the hell was she crying now? He wasn't that bad was he?_ He stroked her tangled wet hair away from her face, 'What's the matter, Nora?' his voice soft with concern. 

Nora looked at him quizzically 'Nothing's the matter, you were great, _we_ were great, are great...' she struggled for the right words.

'Why the heck were you crying then?' 

'That happens sometimes when I'm so happy it just has to come out...' Nora beamed a dazzling smile at MacCready. Despite everything she was happier than she'd ever been at that moment. A few short months ago they had been strangers in this place, both damaged, both needing each other more than they knew. 

MacCready wrapped Nora in his coat, 'Side by side, we can take on the whole world. And nothing's going to stop us' 

Nora snuggled into MacCready...'You read my mind...'  
Taking down the Institute wasn't going to be easy, she knew some difficult decisions lay ahead. But that was for tomorrow. Tonight was about her and MacCready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> **Any comments gratefully received***  
> My tumblr is : [thebanquosghost](http://thebanquosghost.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic)  
> 


End file.
